In fermentation processes, there is a need to provide correct and accurate control of bacteria, for each batch processed. For this reason, the equipment used in the process must be thoroughly cleaned and sterilized prior to its use with each new batch, after which the desired bacteria and food are introduced. Valves commonly used in such processes must be removed from the fermentation unit, disassembled, cleaned, sterilized, and reinstalled. A valve which can be cleaned and sterilized in place would permit increased production at decreased cost.
The cleaning and sterilizing media for fermentation equpment is universally steam. It would be desirable to provide a valve in which such steam may be admitted for the purpose of cleaning and sterilizing the interior surfaces, as required, without disassembly of the valve.